


That Was Unexpected

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	That Was Unexpected

Pulling your hair up into a quick ponytail, you grabbed your keys and ran out the door. You were running late to pick up your son at school, and of course, it was pouring out. You let out a sigh and quickly slipped into your car, shivering from that short time in the rain. “Damn it.” You groaned, waiting for the heat to kick in.

As you waited, you looked up and had to do a double take. Your eyes went wide. There was someone you hadn’t seen since you were a teenager- thousands of miles away from your current home. Your heart sped up.

Before she could turn and see you, you backed out of your parking space and calmed your breathing. “Well, fuck me.” You muttered, hoping that it was some fluke. She happened to be passing by. She wouldn’t around too long, and you wouldn’t have to come face to face with her.

* * *

_Laughing, you laid on her bed with her on your chest. Her arm was around your waist, your fingers playing with her long blonde hair. “Babe?” She asked quietly._

_“Yeah?” You glanced down at her._

_“I love you.” She grinned._

_You thought your cheeks would fall off with how big your smile was. “I love you, too, Jo.” You breathed, pulling her up into a deep kiss._

* * *

Later that night, you were in the shower, the water running over your head, and your mind wandered again. You’d kept yourself occupied all afternoon- cleaning, homework, dinner, and bathtime. But now? Now your mind was your own worst enemy. 

* * *

_Your hands moved over her slick body as the two of you showered, your mouths moving together. Despite having just come from between her sheets, you couldn’t stand to be apart for long. Grabbing the shampoo, you smiled at her. “Turn around.” You told her, putting some shampoo in your hand._

_As you lathered up her hair, you massaged her scalp, enjoying how you could tell that she was relaxed. You helped her rinse every sud from her hair before she did the same for you. After, you did her conditioner, and she did yours._

_When you stepped from the shower, you wrapped a towel around your chest, and bit your lip. “So, when does your dad get back tonight?” You asked, knowing that you had to be more careful when he was home._

_Her eyes sparkled. “He won’t be. It’ll just be us…and Ash. And we know he won’t be home long.”_

_“Oh, really?” You chuckled._

_“Yup. And Seth gave me some spare bud. We have s’more poptarts downstairs, and I have money for Rockstars.”_

_You hugged her close. “Let me head home and let mom know I’m sleeping over tonight. Then, I’ll come back, we’ll make out until we fall asleep, get up, get really high, and eventually make our way to school.”_

_Jo smirked. “I’ll be here, babe.”_

* * *

Jo was the first, last, and _only_ serious girlfriend you had ever had. You’d dated before her, a couple girls. Hell, you’d dated them at the same time- with their knowledge, of course.

Then there was her. You’d been forced to move to this small ass town full of ass backwards thoughts and stoners. What else were you supposed to do in a town with no mall, nowhere to hang out, and lots of places to hide? Exactly.

She’d befriended you, and you were done for. Soon, you became closer. She admitted that she hadn’t ever felt this for a girl before. Something your previous girlfriends had told you. That you made them feel things that were new, and they really liked you. That scared you, as it never ended well. But, the two of you started seeing each other anyway.

You fell hard, and you fell fast. You were always by each other’s sides, best friends to the world, lovers behind closed doors. Your family knew, and her younger brother had an idea, but that was it.

And then it came crashing down months later.

* * *

_You stared at her, your eyes watering. “What?” You breathed, confused._

_“I can’t do this anymore.” Jo told you. “My dad loves you, you know that. He knows that you’re into girls, and he supports you…but me? He’d KILL me if he found out.”_

_The pain in your chest was unreal. “After months?!” You asked, anger filling your eyes. “After telling me you loved me? After we slept together? After EVERYTHING? You just now decided I’m not worth it?”_

_She took a step towards you, reaching for your hands, but you pulled away. You recoiled from her. Something you’d never done. “Please, please don’t be mad!” She pleaded._

_The tears fell. “Don’t be mad? I’m not mad, Jo! I’m fucking HURT. I’m in pain. My girlfriend is breaking up with me, and she’s asking me to act like everything is fucking peachy!”_

_“We can still act the same, we just can’t BE together.”_

_“So, you want me to still fuck you, but I can’t call you my girlfriend?” I asked, in disbelief. “I’m allowed between your legs, but not in your heart? Is that it?”_

* * *

And yet, you stayed. You fucking stood by her, doted on her, loved her even after she crushed you. You acted like it didn’t kill you when she got a boyfriend. You acted like it didn’t kill you when you were slowly pushed out of her life, away from her completely. Until one day, she barely looked your way.

Then she had the audacity to get mad at you for dating a guy she liked (and never told you about), she hated you for sleeping with him and taking his virginity. All while still with her boyfriend.

You moved away that summer, and never looked back. That was 10 years ago.

* * *

Opening your front door, you froze. There was Jo, walking out of the apartment across from you. Her blue eyes met yours, and you felt numb. You couldn’t feel hurt anymore. You’d cried too much over her. But, seeing her did nothing good for you, that was for sure. “Hey, Y/N.” She smiled, as if all was right in the world, and she didn’t shove a dagger in your heart. 

 


End file.
